


Lucifer 3.0

by julesalways



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Endgame Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesalways/pseuds/julesalways
Summary: Lucifer season 5 fanfiction
Relationships: Deckerstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I have been posting this story on my IG acc (lucifer.fanfics) along with other fanfictions I have written. I decided to post on here as well as it a lot easier to read and in hopes to reach more people. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction, and let me know what you think. ♥ Also, it is my first time posting on here, so if you have any suggestions to what I can change about the way I post please let me know! Part 2 is coming soon :)

Lucifer’s POV  
I can’t believe I am standing right in front of her. Only a few steps are keeping me away from her. Only a few more steps and I could finally hold her in my arms again. Instead of walking towards her all I do is stare. What if she doesnt want me to come any closer? I have been gone for a very long time. Things have changed and so might her feelings for me. The unknown makes the space between me and her feel endless. I don’t know what Michael has told her while I was stuck in hell. I have no idea if she dispices me now. I try to study her face but with the dimmed lights of my penthouse which I have missed oh so much, I can only see slight shadows on her face. The fact that she hasn’t said a word and not moved any closer to me yet either is pretty telling. “Hey”, she carefully breathes out, and for a second I forget all my worries. I didn’t think I would ever hear her voice again. The sound of her voice faded in my memory only after months I had left for hell. Everything I had made up in my head didn’t come close to how her soft voice actually sounded. It almost makes me pull out my phone and hit record, just so I would never forget this sound again. “Hey”, I finally manage to stutter, and she takes a step closer to me. “Uhm there.... you have been acting weird since you came back”, she explains, and my heart drops to the floor. What has Michael done? When I found out that he was on earth playing the role of Lucifer I was filled with anger. The worst thing I came up with was him kissing Chloe. His nasty hands on her beautiful soft skin. It made me feel something for the first time in a really long time. But this is worse. Did he make Chloe hate me? I didn’t want her to think that I was still the selfish devil she got to know. I wanted her to remember me as the man who loved her dearly, and would do anything to protect her. “Weird?”, I ask carefully. I definitely need to know what damage he has caused, so I know how to tell her that he is not the real me. “You just act differently, Lucifer. You don’t seem to remember all the things.... we shared”, she mutters bumped. Without even thinking about it I take one step towards her. I want to comfort her. I need to comfort her. “Chloe, I dont know how to”, I start not really knowing where this is going. The elevator doors suddenly open, and Maze comes bursting out. Oh how much I have missed my best friend too. Hell really wasn’t the same without her but she really has the worst timing.

“Get the hell away from her, Michael”, she hisses at me, and I freeze. The situation just got a million times more difficult. Bloody hell. How am I supposed to convince them that I am in fact Lucifer, the devil himself? “Another weird thing. I am indeed Lucifer. I just came back from hell to take Michael where he belongs”, I try to explain to them, and Maze rolls her eyes. “And why should we believe you?”, she says angrily, and I sigh. “Wait... Michael? As in the twin brother?”, the detective asks puzzled. “Yes. I dont know what he is doing here but I am here to stop it”, I let her know and she puts her forehead in wrinkles. “I am waiting”, Maze demands. “I”, I start thinking for a while. “Okay things that only I would know. I killed myself in the hospital Chloe was being treated in and went through hell to get the antiserum from that bastard that tried to kill her.” Wow, this was the first thing that came to my mind. Bloody hell, great way to let the detective know. “Oh come on, ‘Michael’ probably knows this too”, Maze argues skeptical. I take a look at the detective and she looks at me flabbergasted. “Hell?”, she asks shocked, but I decide to ignore her. This is a conversation to be had another time. “When we first got out of hell, we were at the beach. I didn’t want to go back so I made you cut my wings off”, I tell her and her face softens. “I told you about this, remember?”, I ask facing Chloe, and she nods carefully. “You saw my scars for the first time, and I told you that my father did this to me. I flinched as you wanted to touch them”, I try to tell her in as much detail as possible. “It was right after the moment I had flashed you because I wanted to be even”, I add, and a giggle escapes her mouth. I turn back to Maze and continue: “At first, you hated it here. You wanted to manipulate me so we could go back to hell, but it didn’t work. Now you have friends and family here. I know you wouldnt want to leave again, that’s why I went without you. Your life is here. You don’t belong in hell.” - “Neither do you”, she mutters, and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. As I turn back to Chloe I suddenly see the necklace I had given her around her neck. I carefully reach out my arm, trying not to scare her. “Since I’ll never likely penetrate you I thought I’ll commemorate the one time you penetrated me”, I whisper in thought and sigh. Who would have thought that we would end up here. “When I shot you in the warehouse”, she mutters and I look up to meet her face. She is so beautiful. No words would ever be able to do her beauty justice. I take a step back and look at Maze. “Well, I guess you are the real Lucifer”, she says, and I can see how she is trying to hide a smile. I look back at the detective, and a tear runs down her cheek. Before I can process what is happening I feel a stinging sensation in my cheek. Did she just slap me? All I can think about in this moment is that I am still vulnerable around her. Her feelings didn’t change and neither did mine.

“How dare you leave me alone for this long”, I am sure she wanted to sound angry, but she failed miserably. Only seconds later a smile creeps up on her face, and she softly cups my face, sending shivers down my spine. She presses her lips on mine with such force that I stumble back a little bit. I immediately wrap my arms around her waist and pull her even closer. This feels way better than anything I have ever imagined sitting in hell during lonely nights. I still can’t believe that it is truly her, that I am here. She tastes like sunshine and I never want to let go off her again. I can feel her smile on my lips, and I get this tingling sensation in my stomach I thought I would never feel again. Suddenly Maze coughs loudly, making Chloe pull away, destroying our moment. We are both breathing heavily, and I give Maze a look. “I know you are enjoying to be back, and there are a lot of coversations to be had, but we have to find Michael first”, she says strictly. As much as I would love to lock myself in my penthouse with Chloe for the rest of the night, I know Maze is right. “So, how are we going to find him?”, I get back to business, and Chloe pulls out her phone. “I was supposed to meet him here, but he texted me that something came up an hour ago. Should I reschedule with him for tomorrow morning? This way we have time to figure out a proper plan”, the detective suggests. “Splendid. How are we going to get a hold of Amenadiel? I think we are going to need him for this one”, I say, and Maze pulls out her phone. “On it.” When Maze ends the call, she looks really confused. “He said we should come over as he has something to show us”, she explains, and I raise an eyebrow. “Don’t ask me. He didn’t want to tell me over the phone”, she explains. “He has always been a little drama queen”, I mutter. “Can I come too?”, Chloe suddenly asks carefully, and I give her a look. “Yes. I won’t leave your side until we have all of this figured out. Who knows what Michael is up to”, I reply, and we make our way to the elevator. “Michael told me he wanted to take your life”, Maze lets me know on the way down, and I chuckle. “He can very much have it and rot in hell for eternity.”

Chloe’s POV  
We are on the way to Amendiel’s and Linda’s, but all I can focus on is Lucifer. How did I not realize the very second Michael walked into my life that it wasn’t Lucifer? To be fair a twin brother who pretends to be the other person is pretty fucked up. There was no way to know. Lucifer never told me he had a twin brother either. I have been staring out of the window the entire car ride when I suddenly feel someone touch my thigh. I flinch at the touch and get back to reality. I turn around to look at the soft eyes of the devil and weakly smile. “Are you okay?”, he asks carefully, and I nod. It’s not like I have thousands of questions that have been playing in my head on a loop now to which I desperately need answers to but I also know that this has to wait for now. “I am fine”, I try to convince him and he softly squeezes my thigh. Electrizity rushes through my veins, and I sigh. Ever since I have been with the Lucifer doppelganger everything felt different, it scared me. His touch didnt feel as exciting, our conversations weren’t as nervewrecking and his laugh wasn’t as contagious. I was scared that things had changed while he was in hell. I didn’t know what to do, but now I am relieved that this was not the case. Even though I didn‘t know Michael wasn‘t Lucifer, my body subconciously told me something was off from the very beginning. I hear Maze getting out of the car, and I sigh. I wish we could stay like this forever. Lucifer pulls his hand away, and we both make our way to the house. “What do you think Amenadiel is going to show us?”, I ask curiously, but before Lucifer is able to answer the door opens. “Luci?”, the angel asks curiously and he nods. Amenadiel hugs his brother tightly, and I have to hide a smile. I know that everyone missed Lucifer dearly even though most of them acted pissed as Lucifer just left without them. “Brother, you are suffocating me”, he jokes and Amenadiel chuckles. “Maybe I should as you are making such bad decisions all the time”, he replies, and I just know that Lucifer is rolling his eyes right now. “Come in”, Amenadiel tells us as he finally let go off his brother. When we enter the living room, a man is already sitting on the couch. He stands up as he sees us and speaks in a deep voice: “Lucifer, seems like you got my message today.” Lucifer freezes next to me and I can’t think of a better thing to do than just grab his hand. To my surprise Lucifer squeezes my hand and takes a huge breath. “Father?”, he asks carefully and the man starts walking towards us. When he finally is close enough to see his face properly, my heart drops. “You... you are god?”, I stutter shocked, and he gives me a warm smile. “Oh god”, I breathe out, and Lucifer looks at me worried. “I... we have met a few days ago”, I tell him, and he rises an eyebrow. “What did you do?”, he hisses at his father, and I squeeze his hand to calm him down. “We just talked... about you”, I admit, and his face softens again.

*A FEW DAYS AGO*  
“You look sad. Are you okay?”, a deep voice gets me out of my daydreaming. “Just lost in thought”, I reply, and look up to find out who is talking to me. The man is in his 60s maybe, goodlooking, and weirdly comforting with just his appearance. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Sometimes it is really hard to get out of ones head hm?”, he asks softly, and I nod. Why did this man decide to talk to me, do I really look this sad? Lucifer has been back for a few days now. At first, I was unbelievably thrilled as I didn’t know when or if he would come back, but then it came apparent that things were not the same between us anymore which angered me. Why did he have to leave in the first place? I decided to come back to the place where we first kissed after a failed attempt to get my mind off of things with a bath and glass of red wine. Maybe I would know what to do when I was at the beach. I have been standing here for at least an hour but didn’t have an epiphany of any sort. “What are you thinking about, dear?”, the man asks caring, and I sigh. “A guy”, I admit. “Typical. Pretty girls like you shouldn’t worry about guys unless.... is he a millionaire”, he jokes, and I giggle. If only he knew. “Yea you could say that, but money doesn’t matter really”, I say. “Where is he?”, he continues, and normally all my alarm bells would have gone off, but whatever he says doesn’t come off as creepy it is more like a dad talking to his daughter. “A place far away where I can’t go.” - “Why did he leave?”, he asks curiously, and I sigh. “To protect me. He has done a lot of selfish things in the past but I can tell that this was not one of them. He hated there. He doesnt deserve to be there again”, I tell him without really giving away that Lucifer is the actual devil who rules hell. “Seems very selfless to me”, he agrees. “Yea I wish he would have been selfish one last time and stayed. Things were finally going well between us. I hope he knows he did so much more than what he gives himself credit for. Even though he can be an annoying know it all sometimes, I really miss him. The real him”, I let my thoughts wander. “Never say never. He might come back sooner than you realize”, he tries to cheer me up. “He is back again, but he doesn’t seem like himself. He has changed, and whatever we had is gone... left in the place where he once went to protect me”, I explain. “Keep your head up. It seems like he cares about you very much. Things might change soon”, he tries to convince me, and I shrug. “I hope you can find your happiness. God bless”, he adds, and I weakly smile at him: “you too, goodbye”, and as soon as I finish those words he has vanished into the darkness.

*PRESENT DAY*  
“This is really fucked up, even for you. What are you doing down here?”, Lucifer asks angrily, and I give him a look. “Well I heard Michael was putting earth upside down so I decided to do some investigating myself. He doesnt belong here”, his father replies. “Just like we don’t belong here, right?”, Lucifer tries to provoke him, and he sighs. “That’s different. We have to deal with the situation first, then we can talk about everything else”, he tells him so eagerly, Lucifer doesn’t even dare to argue. “Since when have you known that he is here?”, Lucifer asks Amenadiel. “Just now. He came over an hour ago”, he lets his brother know. “Even though it is nice to meet you after torturing your wife for quite some time in hell, I would like to get on with our plan first”, Maze says matter of factly, and we all get on with our planning while all this tension in the room is almost unbearable.

Lucifer’s POV  
After planning and arguing all night we finally came to the conclusion that it would be best if I would talk to Michael at first and then we would all figure out what to do with him together. All I want to know is why he is doing this. We are all on our way back to the penthouse, and Chloe is nervously biting her lip. I hate myself for getting her in a situation like this. I really don‘t know sometimes what she gets from being around me when all I do is attract negativity. As we reach the penthouse, we still have an hour to spare so I let the others go in first and stay behind with the detective. “I am sorry. I am always getting you in some sort of mess”, I tell her honestly, and she shrugs. “It’s okay. Life would be boring without it, right?”, she tries to cheer me up, and I roll my eyes. Still putting everyone else first. She really does deserve the world. “Soon this will be over”, I assure her, and she looks at me nervously. “Are you going to stay this time?”, she asks carefully and her voice almost breaks. I softly cup her face, oh what I would give to take all her sadness away. She deserves all the happiness in this world. “We will figure something out, I promise”, I whisper, not being able to lie to her. I wish I could tell her that I am staying, but all the hope I am holding on to is my dad seeing me here on earth and realizing that this is exactly where I belong. I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight. “Don’t leave me again”, she whispers on my chest and my heart shatters. She snuggles even closer and without thinking about it, I kiss her hair. We stay like this for a while, neither of us saying a word. With Chloe, doing nothing already feels like the greatest thing in the world, making you wish to not do anything else for an eternity. “I think we should go”, she whispers, and I sigh. “You are probably right”, I agree, and it takes every inch of my body to let go off her. I reach out to grab her hand, and she softly smiles at me. Who would have thought that the devil would get goosebumps from just holding a woman’s hand. She really is something else. We make our way to the penthouse with 15 minutes left before Michael is supposed to arrive. Maze and the detective are waiting in the bedroom, further away just in case something happens, and dad and Amenadiel are waiting in the living room, ready to intervene if we start fighting, which most likely is going to happen.

Chloe’s POV  
“I really don’t get why we have to wait in here”, I breathe out bugged, and Maze gives me the side eye. “First of all YOU have to wait here, I am just your babysitter because you can’t be trusted. Second of all you would get your ass kicked by Michael”, she replies sassily, and I roll my eyes. “Well I want to give him a piece of my mind too. He has been messing with me for too long now“, I tell her, and the demon starts smirking. “Quite literally, messing with you”, she repeats, and I sigh. We keep sitting on the bed in silence for a while, and this weird feeling in my tummy gets stronger and stronger. As much as I want Michael to be gone, I also don’t want this to end because I have no idea whether Lucifer is going to stay or if he is going to leave me again. When I asked him earlier, I could see so much pain in his eyes I just knew he wasn’t planning on staying. “Do you think he is going to stay?”, the words have left my mouth before I could think about them. Maze flinches and then turns around to face me. “He’d better”, she replies shortly, and I take a huge breath. “If only it were so easy. Would you leave with him?”, I ask carefully, and I can see genuine confusion on her face. “I actually never thought about this. I obviously was mad okay outraged that he didn’t take me with him when he initally had left but now I am not so sure if I even want to leave”, she admits, and I smile. “We for sure wouldn’t want you to leave. You are a part of our family now”, I tell her honestly, and she returns my smile. “Don’t think about hugging me, Decker”, she mutters, trying to sound tough, and I giggle. A loud bang brings us back to reality, and I jump up. “Hey! I am sure everything is fine”, Maze tells me strictly, and my heart starts bumping fast. I need to see for myself if everything is fine. If Lucifer is fine. Without even saying another word I run out of the bedroom and into the bar area of Lucifer’s penthouse. I am so fast I almost stumble down the stairs and into the arms of the devil. 4 sets of eyes are all staring at me and I freeze. Lucifer and Amenadiel standing on one side and God and who I guess to be Michael on the other. “Are you alright?”, I stutter nervously, and Lucifer nods. “Aren’t you going to ask me if I am alright, detective?”, stretching the nickname Lucifer once has given to me, mocking us. “We were oh so close the past few days, what happened?”, he continues to mock me, and I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about the fact that I have spend the past few weeks with him thinking it was Lucifer. “Go to hell”, I hiss, but Michael just chuckles. Lucifer wants to get closer to him, but Amenadiel thankfully holds him back. “I can make this wish come true”, God suddenly speaks, and I freeze. What?

Michael’s face falls, and I can see panick in his eyes. I turn around to look at Lucifer and Amenadiel, and they look as confused as I am. “I am taking you to hell”, he adds, making his statement pretty clear. My heart is beating fast, trying to process what is happening. “If you want to be Lucifer so badly you can be him and rule hell. You have proven to me that you are true evil, so this is where you belong”, he continues, and it feels like someone has sucked out all the oxygen of this room. I try not to get my hopes up too much, just because Lucifer doesn’t have to be in hell anymore, doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to. God turns around, facing his other two sons. He has such grace and force to him, it immediately sends shivers down my spine. “You don’t belong in hell anymore. You, Amenadiel, and Maze”, he says looking right through me, and I turn around to find Maze standing right behind me. “You are all where you are supposed to be. This is where you belong”, he tells them, and I can’t imagine how the others must feel right now. All of them are awfully quiet, but all trying to hide a smile. “Take care of each other”, he adds and just like that he has vanished into the dark nightsky. We are all unable to say anything, unable to even move. Did this just happen or was it some kind of fever dream? “This calls for a celebration”, Maze suddenly breaks the silence, and I laugh. “At Lux at 8?”, Lucifer asks as like nothing had happened just seconds ago. “Yes, so we can all finally catch up”, Amenadiel agrees, and I look at them confused. Wasn’t this a big deal for them too? “I will let the others know. Can you take me with you?”, Maze asks Amenadiel, and he nods. They make their way to the elevator, and they are gone almost as fast as Lucifer’s father had left. I give Lucifer a questioning look, and he nervously thumbles with his suit. “I told them to leave earlier, so we can have our talk”, he admits, and anxiety crashes down me like a wave. Here goes nothing. He walks towards me and stops only inches away from my body. I take a huge breath, trying to gather all my courage. I need to know where we are at before we have this talk. I don’t want to let my guard down again to have my heart torn out a second time. “Are you staying?”, I ask carefully, and he furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”, he asks confused. “Are you staying here, on earth or are you leaving me again?”, it definitely sounds more mad than I had anticipated it to sound, but I can’t take it back now. “Is it worth putting my guard down or are you hurting me again?”, I continue, swallowing me tears down. Wow, how much I had pretended to be fine the past few months when in reality I was nothing but broken.

“I am sorry I hurt you. It was not my intention to make you feel like this“, he admits, and without a warning he wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight. “I will never leave you again”, he whispers into my hair, and it feels like such a weight has been ligt off my shoulders, and I can finally breathe again. I look up to meet his honey brown eyes and he cups my face. “I promise”, he says with such determination in his voice that I know he means it. “I missed you”, I whisper, lips only inches away from his. So much for letting him work for it. Lucifer closes the last space between us and his lips soflty brush mine. He kisses me so carefully just like he is afraid I am going to break if he uses too much force. He softly strokes my cheek, and my whole body is covered in goosebumps. We break apart for some air, foreheads touching. A smile escapes his lips, and I immediately join him. If only it always were this easy. His eyes start sparkling, and all I can think about is him right now. It feels like we are the only people left, not having a care in this world. “It has come to my attention that I need to tell you a few things”, his voice suddenly pulls me back from this picture perfect world I wish I could have lived in a little bit longer. I nod, not really knowing what to say. He grabs my hand without hesitation and pulls me onto the couch with him. “Bloody hell, I don’t know where to start”, he admits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know the format is still a mess, but I really wanted to finish this fanfic before the season 5 drop, and I didn't have any time to properly edit, I am sorry! Please let me know what you think in the comments, and also leave suggestions about what I can change. Thank you, and enjoy!

“I can start if you want me to”, I offer him, giving him some more time to order his thoughts. He nods thankful, and I think for a second. “Nothing much changed since you were gone, uh except that we told Ella, Dan and Trixie about your secret.”

He opens his eyes wide, and swallows hard: “How did they react?”, he asks carefully. “Ella obviously didn’t want to believe it at first. She was so sure that you were just a method actor. She thinks that there is too much good in you to be the devil. With Dan it took some convincing too, but Trixie swore that she had known all along. It was hard to come up with a believable story about where you had gone to so we eventually told them the truth”, I tell him and he nods, lost in thought. “Are the others mad that I left?”, he asks, and I nervously bite my lip. “Yea, to be honest they are all quite angry”, I admit, and he sighs. “I get that, but I will find a way to make it up to them. And most importantly to you”, he promises, and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Please let this be a ‘and they lived happily ever after’ from now on. “You can start by telling me the things you have kept a secret from me”, I let him know, and he grabs my hand.

“Remember the time I was completely out of it? I was acting crazy, around the time my mother, Charlotte Richards, was here”, he begins, and I nod. “Uriel, my brother was sent down to get my mother and bring her back to hell. I didn’t want him to take her, so he threatened to kill you if I didn’t let mom go. Uriel is... was an angel and he could intervene in people’s... destinies. The car accident you were in was his fault. I couldn’t make this decision so I went to talk to him. He didn’t want to listen, and we got into a fight. I... he was so close to changing one thing about your day, which would have ended up killing you, so... I”, he stutters, and I squeeze his hand. I can see in how much pain he is and as much as I want him to stop, I also want to know what he did. I want to know everything that happened so I can finally make a decision, without being blinded by anything. “I killed Uriel. I killed my own brother”, he finally manages to blur out, and my heart stops. I look at him flabbergasted, not knowing what to say. He is holding back tears and I softly stroke his cheek: “Oh Lucifer”, I whisper close to tears myself. There are so many things Lucifer keeps to himself, locking it away in the backs of his mind. I can’t imagine how he must have felt all this time. How he didn’t feel save to tell me. How I basically made him kill his brother. “I am so sorry”, I whisper, and he shakes his head. “It is not your fault”, he replies eagerly. “Sometimes blood isn’t thicker than water”, he mutters, and my heart aches. “We should continue if we want to be ready by 8”, he stutters bumped, and I rise an eyebrow. “There is more?”

“Yes. Remember the time Malcom kidnapped Trixie, and I followed you the warehouse? I got shot, but then I walked around like it was nothing?”, he asks, and I nod. This was one of the most traumatic experiences of my life. It has been engraved in my memory and unfortunately it will not go anywhere. “When I got shot I asked my father for a favor. I knew that I wouldn’t make it out alive thanks to you, making me vulnerable”, he tries to lighten the mood, and I roll my eyes smiling. “What did you ask him for?”, I ask curiously, and he rushes his hand through his hair. “I asked him to take care of you, and it seems like he thought I would be the best guardian devil because only seconds later everything was back to normal”, he explains. With every story Lucifer tells me my admiration for this man grows bigger and bigger. “Your last wish was for someone to take care of me?”, I ask shocked, and he nods. “You are always getting into trouble. You cannot be trusted”, he replies. I can’t help myself but giggle and he smiles back at me. “Thank you”, I say, really meaning it. “Is there more?”, I ask carefully, and he nods.

“Remember the time when you were in the hospital because you got injected something by the crazy doctor?”, he asks, like I wouldnt be able to remember the time I almost died. I nod, and he continues: “You needed the antidote, but the murderer was already rotting in hell. There was no other way to get it, so I went to hell”, he explains bluntly, and I gasp. “You went to hell?!” - “Me, Linda and Maze got into the room below you, and I basically killed myself with an electric shock, and the doctor and Maze then had to get me back in time. Things were going smoothly until I got trapped in my own personal hell loop”, he continues, and I squeeze his hand to encourage him to continue. “I was in a room with Uriel. I couldn’t leave, I felt too much guilt. Maze and Linda couldn’t get me back so my mother joined me in hell to get me out of my hell loop and back to earth”, he tells me. I feel like everything around me starts spinning, and I have to take a few huge breaths to stay calm. “You are telling me you went to hell for me, twice?”, I ask shocked, and he nods. “There was no other way”, he argues, and I shake my head. “Of course there was. You risked your life to save me, Lucifer. This was incredibly selfless of you, and incredibly dumb”, I let him know, and he just shrugs. “I would call it selfish. I did it because I wanted you to stay here on earth. It wouldn’t have been the same without you here”, he still tries to argue, and I roll my eyes.

I can’t believe that he has died for me numerous times and just kept it a secret. A warm feeling spreads in my body, and I cant help myself but smile. How did I ever question if he liked me the way I liked him? “You don’t have to make it up to me, you already did”, I assure him, and our eyes lock. His eyes look so warm right now, all the pain replaced by something so pure, so beautiful. They look like pools of honey, sparkling in the sunlight. “You are such a good person, Lucifer. So beautiful, inside and out”, I whisper and cup his face. He smiles at me, and all my worries are washed away. I slowly move closer to him and as my lips almost brush his he suddenly pulls away. “I have a question”, he announces, and I grunt. “You are such a moodkill, Lucifer”, I tease him, and he chuckles.

Lucifer’s Pov  
“I can’t stop thinking about what Michael said earlier... how you and him were so close”, I admit, sounding like one of these jealous boyfriends without even being in a relationship. “Yes?”, she asks carefully, and I continue: “I don’t blame you for anything that you have done, but I just need to know what happened between you two. Did you and Michael have sex?”, I ask bluntly, and the cheeks of the detective immediately turn read. The thought of her and my disgusting twin brother makes me sick to my stomach, but I just need to know where he has touched her. If there are places his hands didn’t trace her soft skin. “No?!”, she stutters. “As I thought Michael was you we uh... we made out, but it felt weird between us so I didn’t take it further”, she explains, and I feel relieved in some way. At least she didn’t have her first time with me without it actually being me. “Is it still weird.... between us, I mean?”, I ask carefully, and she instantly shakes her head. “It would never be weird between us, Lucifer”, she assures me, and it feels like a weight has been lift off my shoulders. My phone suddenly starts ringing, bursting the bubble we have been living in the past hour.

I quickly excuse myself, and make my way to the bar to get my phone. “Maze, what do you want?”, I answer the phone. “Seems like you are in a hurry”, I can hear her smirking through the phone. “Everyone is coming tonight. We will be here in half an hour. Just wanted to make sure that you and ‘the detective’ weren’t doing the nasty when Trixie comes”, she teases me. “Thanks for the heads up, Maze”, I reply sarcastically, and end the phone call. Before I am able to even turn around a pair of arms are wrapped around me from behind. “I just want to stay in”, Chloe moans, and I turn around to wrap my arms around her. “Me too. We have some catching up to do”, I reply, my lips so close to hers that they almost brush. Chloe closes the last space between us and crashes her lips onto mine. This kiss is a lot harsher, passionate than the one we shared earlier.

We now know what we are to each other, finally being able to let go. Without thinking about it I lift her up and a moan escapes her mouth, oh so sweet, pulling me in even more. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I put her on the kitchen counter. She opens her mouth, giving my tongue permission to enter and they start dancing with each other. She rushes her hands through my hair, making me fall for her even harder. She is ocupying every inch of my body now. “I love you”, I hear myself saying those words, and I freeze. So does she. She pulls away and looks at me shocked. Bloody hell, what was that for? How could I not hold it in any longer? My heart starts beating fast, as the detective looks at me, not saying a word. I know I meant it, and she probably had known before too, but was it too early to tell her? Did I freak her out?

The frown transforms to a beaming smile as she states: “I love you too.” A warm feeling spreads inside my body, and for the first time in my life I feel nothing but pure and genuine love. I press my lips back onto hers, and it feels like a whole new world has just been created in front of me. We break apart for some air, both breathing heavily, broad stupid grins on our faces. “I think I should fix myself before the others arrive. I look like a mess”, she tells me, and I shake my head: “You look beautiful.” - “Nice try, Lucifer. I will be back in 5 minutes”, she replies and hops off the counter. “Don’t be too long”, I tell her, and she rolls her eyes, already on the way to my bathroom. I look around the bar, my eyes falling on a bottle of whiskey. I definitely need a drink now. I grab the bottle to pour myself a glass of whiskey when I suddenly find a letter beneath it. I look at it puzzled, but pick it up nevertheless. I unfold the piece of paper and take a look at it. It reads:

“Dear Lucifer,  
I know I left earlier than you would have liked as you didn’t get the answers to the questions you had for me. I wanted to write you this letter to stop you from wondering. I know you have been thinking about whether the feelings Chloe Decker has for you are real” as I read these words, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. It all felt too perfect to be true anyway. “As you know, I put Chloe in your life, made your paths cross. The intention I had with this was to make her turn your life around. You always were a reckless kid, doing everything that was forbidden, but you were very smart too, well read. I put her in your path so maybe you could find the real you, without being blinded by being a celestial being. So, to answer your question: The things that Chloe feels for you are completely her doing, I promise. The thing that makes YOU vulnerable, human around her is the one thing that makes other people human too: love.” I take a few seconds to process what I had just read, and I can’t help myself smiling. During the past few years I realized that what me and Chloe have goes beyond dear old dad playing games with me, but it felt good to have the confirmation from him too.

“Having you seen on earth with your friends and Maze and Amenadiel made me realize how far you have already come. I am proud of you for what you are turning into, and I hope you found what you have been looking for here.” I stare at the piece of paper in my hand, not really knowing how to feel. I knew father would chicken out, not wanting an eye to eye conversation with me, but never in all my existence would I have imagined him telling me he is proud of me. There is a first for everything. I roll my eyes, shaking my head. Coward, I think to myself while a warm feeling spreads inside of my body. “Tell Chloe her father is really proud of her, and he loves his monkey very much. May your heart be blessed, your dad”

“What are you looking at?”, the soft voice of the detective, only inches away from my ear makes me jump. “Bloody hell.” She giggles, and takes a look at the letter from over my shoulder. “This is from my father”, I let her know, and without even thinking about it, I hand her the letter. “Are you sure?”, she asks carefully, and I nod. “Go on.” She starts reading the letter, a concentrated look on her face. “I obviously love you for you. I could have told you that myself”, she argues, and I chuckle. If only it would have been this easy. She continues reading, and then grabs my hand. “That is very sweet”, she mutters, eyes not leaving the sheet of paper. She suddenly stops, and looks up to meet my eyes. “My father?”, she stutters, and I nod. “Of course he is very proud of you. I could have told you that myself”, I joke around, and she giggles with tears in her eyes. Without thinking twice about it I wrap my arms around her, and pull her close. I can’t imagine how much she misses her father right now. She squeezes me tight, and I kiss her hair. I look down on her in awe. I can’t believe that all I ever wanted is here in my arms. “I am very proud of you too”, I whisper, and she looks up again. She wipes away her tears, and I feel myself tearing up too. “You are being emotional?”, Chloe asks teasingly, trying to change the subject, and I shake my head. “I am not.” - “Oh you so are. You are like the Lucifer 2.0”, she continues, and I roll my eyes. I just know she will continue to tease me with this forever, so I might as well just go with it. “More like Lucifer 3.0”, I reply, and she rises an eyebrow.

“I feel like Michael has robbed me of the nickname Lucifer 2.0”, I explain, and she nods in agreement. “Cheers to that”, she announces, grabs to glasses and pours each of us a glass of whiskey. “You are drinking Whiskey?”, I ask confused as she hands me the other glass. I have rarely see Chloe drink and if she did it never was something strong. Beer and wine most of the time. “Yea, I thought we had something to celebrate, don’t we?”, she replies smiling, and I can’t help myself but join her. She really still is a mystery to me. I catch myself staring at her, trying to remember every inch of her beautiful face. Her laugh is contagious and her smile could turn my day around. Bloody hell, I hope no one will ever find out how truly soft I am around her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”, her soft voice interrupts my train of thought. “Nothing... I... up to now I didn’t know it would be possible to love you even more”, and there goes my filter, walls broken down, nothing kept a secret anymore. “You are so corny today”, Chloe replies smiling. I know she just wanted to lighten the mood, not really knowing what to reply to this. It seems like now that I have started to say what I feel out loud I can’t really stop, it’s addicting. “I am not corny, I am just happy”, I tell her and grab her hands. “I am glad”, she whispers, her lips already back on mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her even tighter. Her soft lips are drawing me in, forever wanting more. How did I go 5 years without being with her? Ego is really one hell of a thing.

“So what are we celebrating?”, the voice of my demon best friend echos in the distance, and here goes our moment. Chloe immediately pulls away, and I grunt. I look at the detective, and even though she is blushing from one ear to another as all of our friends eye us curiously, she also has a big smile on her face. I am glad to know that I have the same effect on her that she has on me. “Lucifer 3.0”, she replies, and Maze frowns. “Long story short, Lucifer is staying”, she explains and suddenly grabs my hand. My body stiffens for a second as I am not used to showing affecting to her around other people. She squeezes my hand to comfort me, and I instantly relax. It kind of feels good showing her off. “And you are dating?”, Miss Lopez asks curiously, and there goes my confidence. I turn to look at Chloe, not really sure what to say. Hell, I have no idea how these type of things work. Was I supposed to ask her out? “I uhh I are we dating?”, I stutter nervously. Splendid. I really have to get my shit together. “I guess so”, she replies smiling, and I turn to face the other again. “Me and the detec- Chloe are dating”, I announce proudly. “I really thought that I finally got rid of you”, Maze replies, and I chuckle.

To my surprise the demon walks closer, and gives me a hug. Me and Maze never have been the biggest hugger that’s why I am a little taken aback by her gesture. She lets go of me and I am already greeted by the little urchin. “Lucifer!” She hugs me tight and then whispers: “You know I have known all along”, I am not really sure whether she is refering to me and her mother dating or the fact that I am the devil, nevertheless I hug her back because even though I don’t like to admit it, I missed her. Next one in line is Miss Lopez, embracing me in one of her Ella hugs. “Welcome back, Lucifer”, she tells me, and I smile. She lets go of me, and eyes me seriously. “You still owe us an explanation”, she lets me know, and I nod. I really do. It is crazy how all of them know that I am the actual devil, but none of them are treating me any different. Even detective D... Daniel came in for a hug.

Looking at all of my friends that turned into family lost in conversation makes me realize that my father is right, I am already where I belong.


End file.
